The invention relates to linear integrated circuit (IC) structures. Where a circuit function requires a buffer amplifier having high voltage gain and high input impedance, a combination of a common emitter stage driven from an emitter follower stage is employed. This conventional configuration when implemented in the usual way has several drawbacks. The common emitter transistor ordinarily has its base returned to its emitter by way of a resistor. If the resistor value is increased its pull down capability is compromised. If it is made too small the input stage drive capability is compromised. Thus, the resistor value must be selected as a trade off between the available drive and the output stage base pull down.